Dirty Boots In The Doll House
by Roxius
Summary: 30 sentences of Riruka X Jackie, and some Riruka X Orihime in a few other sentences. Yuri, shoujo ai. Please R & R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: I guess I got a bit lazy and ended up using this format instead because it was easier since they haven't had much real interaction to make a full-length fic. I sort of did this one on a whim and a suggestion from someone else.

* * *

><p>Title: Dirty Boots in the Doll House<p>

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Riruka Dokugamine X Jackie Tristan, some Riruka Dokugamine X Orihime Inoue

* * *

><p><strong>1. Arms<strong>

Riruka immediately wrapped her lanky arms around Jackie's abdomen, clinging tightly to the older girl and burying her face deep into the curve of her back.

**2. Lips**

"Wow!"

"Huh?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that your lips are, like, really big?"

"W-What? It's not like I can really help it or anything, you know..."

"...Hmm, I guess it doesn't really matter. At least it gives me more to kiss."

**3. Mark**

Jackie saw the heart-shaped mark on her cheek as she stared into the bathroom mirror, and she was immediately hit with memories of last night's drunken antics.

**4. Meeting**

Their first meeting had been an awkward and short one; neither girl was used to acting friendly with others, considering how even their own families had shunned them for their powers.

**5. Hat**

"Goddammit, Jackie, you better give me back my hat right now, or else-!"

**6. Secret**

The so-called leader of Xcution had some sort of bizarre habit about keeping important secrets from people; it was thanks to this that Riruka knew she could trust him about keeping her relationship with Jackie from the others.

**7. Bath**

Riruka was particularly adamant that Jackie would take a bath after training, even though it was only her boots that got dirty. She also neglected to mention that the bath would involve HER as well.

**8. Dark**

A soft sigh escaped the younger girl's lips as she allowed herself to become enveloped in the loving, welcoming darkness.

**9. Sexuality**

Yukio really didn't give a damn whether or not Riruka was actually only bisexual like she claimed. He just wished she'd stop proclaiming it loudly wherever she went, especially right in his ear.

**10. Potato**

Jackie made a mental note that would stay with her for the rest of her life: never let Riruka try to make french fries ever again.

**11. Chest**

Not even Kutsuzawa could keep himself from smirking when Riruka, in an alcohol-induced frenzy, accused Jackie of sucking all of the boob growth out of her while she slept.

**12. Stare **

Jackie always won the staring contests held between them because Riruka tended to get so flustered that she would suddenly get angry and storm off to cover up her embarrassment.

**13. Swimsuit**

"Who the heck does she think she is, parading around in a swimsuit just because it's hot out? Huh? Uh, Jackie, I think your nose is bleeding..."

**14. Other**

Riruka knew that she could never, ever tell Jackie that there was another. Especially when that 'other' was Ichigo's ditzy female friend.

**15. Terror**

Not even a scream could come out as she silently watched her lover be struck from behind by Tsukishima's blade. She didn't appear to be hurt, yet she knew without a doubt that the traitor had done SOMETHING to her.

**16. Outfit**

Riruka really didn't understand the bizarre choice of fashion Jackie had when it came to using the Dirty Boots.

**17. Eyes**

Jackie was a bit flustered to admit it aloud, but she really did think Riruka had beautiful eyes compared to most girls she had met in the past.

**18. Chocolate**

"Why the heck do I have to pay for chocolate for you and your girlfriend on Valentine's Day?"

"Just quit yapping, Yukio, and hand over the dough!"

"You would be able to afford them yourself if you didn't waste all your money on designer clothes..."

"I said be quiet!"

**19. Hold**

Riruka absolutely wouldn't let go of her grip around Jackie's arm until the entirety of Titanic had finished playing on TV that night.

**20. Worry**

Jackie knew that she wasn't the one who rightfully deserved to be with Riruka, but when the younger girl took her in a passionate embrace, she just didn't care anymore. All of her worries melted away with the first kiss.

**21. Human**

Even with their supernatural powers, they were still only human; Jackie was afraid for someone so small and fragile like Riruka.

**22. Flexible**

Riruka knew that Jackie was flexible after demonstrating her physical prowess in battle, but her true extent of flexibility had been discovered under the sheets.**  
><strong>

**23. Moon**

"If I could, I would give you the moon and all of the stars in the night sky..."

"What would I want with those things? That's so cliche! Get me something that's actually worthwhile, Jackie!"

"...I was just trying to be romantic..."

**24. Sun**

Riruka felt the sun beat down on her back as she laid half-asleep on the sandy beach, Jackie rubbing her down with suntan lotion.

**25. Air**

Jackie hears a tiny gasp for air escape Riruka's lips as she pulls the younger girl further down onto the bed with her own weight. She can't help but smile.

**26. Envy**

'Seeing that Orihime girl walking hand in hand with Riruka like that...why in the freakin' hell does it piss me off so much?'

**27. Age**

Joking about Jackie getting too old to be chasing after the skirts of teenage girls wasn't the first time that Ginjou ended up being attacked by his own teammates.

**28. Fear**

The very thought that everything they had worked for could be taken away so easily, their relationship shattered in an instant...it really scared the shit out of her.

**29. Hope**

The slightest bit of hope that Ichigo could help Xcution finally reach its goal was enough to keep Riruka and Jackie in high spirits.

**30. Heart**

If there was something Jackie could change, it would be the way she felt about the loud-mouth girl with pigtails who ran around in a cute, fluffy hat even in the summer. She just didn't understand the way her heart made her feel.


End file.
